


Breakfast in a Second Home

by DiegoonNio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: A simple one-shot of Viktor and Yuri the morning after they spend the night together.





	

Yuri awoke first to the rays of dawn hitting him through the cracks in the blinds. Groaning he turned over and snuggled closer to the man next to him. A content smile crossed his lips as he felt the solid warmth of his lover. Cracking his eyes open he watched quietly as Viktor slept, his pale chest rising and falling steadily during his peaceful slumber. His eyes continued to wander until they focused on a small mark on the other’s collar bone. Red crept into his cheeks as he recalled the night before and how he had tried to be bold. Viktor had let him with an amused smile but the inexperienced one quickly falter. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, Yuri quietly untangled himself and got up. He hissed softly as his feet touched the cold, wooden floor of the Russian’s home. The cold normally didn’t bother him but after being in a warm embraced, it really sucked. Sulking he picked up his boxers from the floor so he wasn’t running around Viktor’s apartment in the nude. Though as he reached for his shirt he paused. Next to it was a larger blacker sweater that had also been unceremoniously tossed the night before. Glancing back at the bed and seeing nothing moving, he picked up that one. He held it close and breathed in deeply, the rich smell of his lover filled his senses and couldn’t help but sigh. A mischievous yet giddy smile crossed his face as he put it on and headed out of the bedroom. 

Yuri entered the kitchen and turned on the floor heater. It seemed like a waste but he had learned that Russians didn’t use slippers like his homeland did. Or maybe it was just the two Russians he had grown to know. They were a bit… different, but he meant that in a good way. They both made him try his best but in different ways. Yurio pushed him to try better than his best and Viktor… Well, he made Yuri want to be better than his best. Yet even if he was at his worse, Viktor would always be there reminding Yuri he was amazing. He was the perfect coach- no. He was the perfect lover.

Humming to himself, Yuri helped himself to what was in the fridge. At first he had been too timid to touch anything but now it felt like a second home. He stayed over whenever he was in Russia and had already bought some things with Viktor. Plus they always went grocery shopping and once Yuri began cooking, they had gone out less because his lover preferred the home-cook meals. It was almost like they were a married couple, a thought that made filled him with warmth. Maybe one day they would be. 

Soon the apartment smelled of sausages. Once they were done cooking, Yuri placed them on the napkin and cracked a couple eggs into the pan. A creek alerted him of the other but he continued to focus on breakfast until he heard footsteps. “Viktor, good morning!” 

“Good morning~” Viktor greeted as he walked up behind Yuri. His arms wrapped around the smaller being careful not to bump the arms that were currently cooking. Blue eyes gazed over the exposed skin of Yuri’s slender shoulder that his sweater graciously showed. Tenderly he began to leave a trail of kisses, smirking as the smaller’s breath hitched every time he kissed a mark made the night before. Even though he had left quite a few the night before he wanted to make more. 

“Breakfast is almost ready so you can eat that,” Yuri said, interupting the Russian’s thoughts as if he could hear them. Turning around, brown eyes meet blue with a smile. “Set the table, please?”

“Okay,” Viktor nodded, earning a small kiss as a reward. Reluctantly he let go and went over to fetch the plates. His eyes continue to sneak glances at the other. The sweater really did look nice on Yuri. Since his shoulders were broader it barely stayed on the smaller’s shoulder. The end though was beginning to roll up due to his belly getting a little pudgy. Not that Viktor minded though. The season had just ended so a break was well in order. Plus this was there was more to love and Yuri’s boxers also stopped fitting loosely so the Russian had a nice view of the curved booty. 

“Viktor?” Yuri questioned causing Viktor to look up. A faint blush had formed on his cheeks as he knew why the Russian had stopped moving. Still he feigned innocence and asked, “Everything okay.”

“Better than okay!” Viktor responded with huge grin. Stepping forward he moved the pan out of danger before stealing a kiss. It was a simple one yet powerful, making Yuri’s head spin as he reached out to hold onto his lover. Pulling away, the Russian gave one last peck before resuming his duty of setting the table. “After all, I have the one I love staying with me for an entire week. And it’s already starting off splendedly.” His eyes racked down Yuri’s body making the boy blush. “How could I not be great after such a wonderful sight to wake up.”

“B-breakfast is ready!” Yuri interrupted his face now completed red. Quickly he placed the food on the table, nearly dropping it thanks to his shaking hands. Even now the Russian continued to make his heart pound like a blushing virgin. 

Once they were both seated they began to eat. Viktor was animate as always about his cooking even if it was a simple meal. Still the praise made Yuri beam. He was truly happy. “Hey, Viktor...” He started, making the Russian pause from the sudden nervousness. Now that he had the others undivided attention, he couldn’t back out now which made him nearly panic. “Y-ya ryuberyu tebya”

Viktor stared at him for a moment and Yuri felt mortified. Had he screwed up? Maybe he had said something offensive. His imagination went wild when suddenly a hand covered his own. Blinking in surprise, he looked up to see Viktor staring at him with a warm smile from across the table. 

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a drabble but then it got long. xD If you want me to write the night before or continue on with their R&R week, leave a comment. Or if you just want me to write more VikYuri then give a Kudo. ouob 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
